


Invoke

by MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Always accepting new prompts!, Amity is still kinda working on the whole futuristic tech thing, Gore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD/pseuds/MyTimeZoneIsCPTSD
Summary: A little place for any prompt works that I happen to make. Prompt 3: Danny finds himself becoming a supplier for pads for anyone in need. He became a new kind of hero in others eyes.





	1. You Were Not Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> My inbox is always open for prompts, questions, suggestions, ideas, etc. if anyone ever wants something written! It might take a while to write depending on the prompt.

**(This is pretty short, since I’m kinda trying to reboot my brain and all that, but here’s what I was able to come up with!)**

—

No one had been prepared for the next attack that was pit against Amity Park. They had just about to erect their new modified ghost shield, a shield that would hold out anything - though it wasn’t like there were any other ghosts that were left after the carnage the phantom had left in his wake.

It was so sudden that it shook the buildings, old ones being rebuilt toppling over or crumbling in on themselves, the shrieking howl destroying more brittle objects such as windows and worn down tools, as well as the human ear drum. People had doubled over in the streets and clamped their hands to their ears in an attempt to drown the sound out, but it was no use, the wail seemed to rattle and vibrate through their bones.

Valerie had been working with her father, Damon, on getting the new shield up, but the sudden eruption of ectoplasmic power had screwed with some of the more delicate, vital parts of the tech, leaving them smoking and sparking as she tried to help her father back to his feet, leaning against the wall of the building for a moment.

“Stay here, dad!” She called over the many alarms and screams that had risen up from the streets below, the newer hovering cars having crashed into the roads that they were still attempting to reconstruct. Without further thought, she launched herself over a fallen metal beam that had someone been rocked loose, stepping into the light as she surveyed the damage.

She couldn’t see the ghost himself anywhere - only the wreckage and injured that he’d left behind. Was this a planned attack, or was it simply to set them back and make them fear him further? Before she could come up with an answer, a figure materialized against the awful backdrop of the ash filled skies above, a smirk curling across his face, arms crossed.

“Amity Park,” he mused to himself, a hand reaching up to his face as he promptly assumed a position that suggested he was thinking - which was mocking, of course. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Maybe a little  _too_  long. No matter - you remember what you fear now.” With that, he released his grasp on an unidentifiable scorched and smoking body (where had he gotten it? She swore it hadn’t been there before), the rest of Amity screaming as it connected with the ground with a sickening splat. The gore almost wasn’t even gore, at this point, only ashy and black remains left, almost like a puddle.

Needless to say, Amity had not forgotten what they were up against.


	2. An Apple A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Danny make a bet on who will get Tucker to eat a vegetable first. After several attempts, a less than fortunate accident finally decides who won.

“You’re on, Manson,” Danny smirked as he held her determined gaze with his own, allowing his eyes to flash green mischievously as he already began to think through his plan for Tucker. The bell rang, startling them from their conversation as they dashed for each of their respective classes. That was that, and the bet had been set into motion.

The first attempt had been when Sam had snuck a couple of pickles underneath the bun of his burger on their routine visits to Nasty Burger, but his keen sense of smell immediately picked up on them and he glared at the goth before tipping his tray into the trash and getting up to buy another ‘pure’ burger.

The second attempt was when Danny tried to phase a piece of asparagus into Tucker’s mouth while he slept - which probably wasn’t the best idea, but he was determined to win this bet. The boy had gagged and shot up in bed, clawing at his tongue before flinging the offending piece of vegetable out of his mouth and onto his bed sheets. He glanced around in confusion, only to be met with an empty room.

The third was a team effort - and a much more forward approach. On one of their routine meet ups at Nasty Burger, Danny had faked his ghost sense before running off, luring Tucker outside with the sounds of explosions and pained grunts, when in reality, he was just firing off random bursts of ectoplasm. Tucker had run out, of course, thermos at the ready, when Sam swooped in behind him and pinned his arms against his side, Danny hesitating before creating a goopy bind of ectoplasm that pinned his arms against his side.

Once they had carried him back to a more private section of the city, namely an abandoned area near the park, they set him down and stared down at him, the boy looking terrified and confused.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tucker shouted, a tinge of anger creeping into his tone as the hysteria began to die down at the looks of his friends - they weren’t overshadowed, but he didn’t know if that was better, or worse.

“I told you I was going to make you eat your veggies,” Sam cooed mockingly, a cat like smirk on her face as she picked up a piece of broccoli -  _raw_  - and dangled it over his mouth.

“Nuh-uh. No way – I’m not doing that no matter what you do!” He spat, wiggling against the floor and kicking his feet. Raw broccoli was even worse than boiled broccoli, all earthy and gross and cold.

However, he quickly found his mouth stuffed with the disgusting plant, holding back a gag at the unsavory flavor that flooded his taste buds. Yeah, sure, kids should eat their vegetables, but they were  _awful._  He made a few noises of distress before kicking out at them again.

Danny watched guiltily from a corner in his ghost form, hands drawn awkwardly up to his chest and his ghostly tail hanging rather still for what it was usually like. He didn’t like seeing his friends in pain, of course - it went against his very obsession. However, he reasoned with himself that a little plant wasn’t going to kill him, so he had–

The thought was cut off when Tucker somehow managed to break through his bonds, spitting out the vegetable with an audible retch before staring down Sam with a victorious expression, an irritated glance at the idle ghost boy in the corner, who quickly averted his eyes. 

Things were a bit strained between them for the next few days, but they were able to laugh it off eventually, Tucker vowing that if he ever ate a vegetable, he would personally punch Sam in the face. This, however, got him a pretty solid punch to the arm, making him yelp with an indigent ‘hey!’. 

The fourth and final attempt was not really an attempt at all. It had been a setup, blank faced ghosts waiting at Walker’s side as he gazed down at the fallen ghost boy before him, not even a smirk on his face as he stared him down. Danny drew in a shaking breath as he forced himself off his back and onto his knees, glaring up defiantly at his attacker. The hazy eyed ghosts snarled as Walker snapped his fingers, and Danny immediately tensed, expecting them to attack, raising his arms to keep his face safe–

But there was nothing. After a few seconds, he lowered his arms, looking at them in confusion, chills running down his spine at the sudden smirk adorning the warden’s face as he watched on. The meager ghosts at his side began to back up, and he noticed an odd tingling sensation had begun to form, though it was quickly developing into a prickling feeling.

However, he couldn’t see anything - but that was because it was  _above_  him.

Within moments, the black and blood red flowers rained down, stray petals floating gently to the ground in a way that would be graceful, if it weren’t for the blistering pain it invoked from his form. Involuntarily, his back arched as a scream tore from his throat, the red smoke drifting off his form.

Sam and Tucker finally made it to the scene, Sam holding the thermos in a death grip as she shouted something that Danny couldn’t decipher in that moment, their images wavering behind a haze of red - at least it wasn’t black. He couldn’t afford to pass out right now, but the thought was definitely tempting.

However, the pain had begun to shrink from an all encompassing burn to the raw burn and blisters of an ectoplasmic burn. A shaky sigh of relief left his mouth, lowering his head against the cool ground and blinking the water obscuring his vision from his eyes. The sight he was met with made him smile - Tucker was stuffing his face with the plants like no tomorrow, too panicked to even acknowledge the taste, or the fact that it was a vegetable.

He was suddenly aware of the arms around him, voices slowly breaking through as he regained his senses and shook off the effects of the demonic flowers. Glancing up, he was met with two worried purple eyes, and a smirk immediately twisted his face. 

“I win,” he rasped out in a near whisper. Sam’s face immediately dropped the concerned look as she grit her teeth and punched him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

“You nearly die and  _that’s_  what you’re talking about?! We thought you were a goner when we lost track of you!” She hissed angrily, blinking back tears of her own as she looked down at him in frustration.

“A bet’s a bet,” he replied instead after a long moment, avoiding the subject with an uncomfortable look at the grass around them. Sam, picking up on the fact he wasn’t ready to talk about it yet, sighed heavily through her nostrils before loosening her grip.

“Fine. You win. But you’re paying for the clothes you ruined in the process.”

This evoked a groan from the halfa as Tucker began to shout angrily about the taste, declaring he was washing out his mouth out with soap as soon as they got back to their houses.


	3. Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: Danny always carries pads around for Ellie, Sam, Val, and Jazz. No one knew about this until Star runs out of pads and Danny whips one out and gives it to her. Now Danny is every females source to pads when they run out in school.

It was no secret that Danny was transgender - well, not anymore, at least. Dash had caught him struggling with his binder after gym class (Danny always stayed behind and waited for the class to end in order for him to be able to change in solitude, however, Dash had been late.) and hesitantly offered to help him with it. It was an awkward situation, and the halfa made him swear that the topic would never come up again.

It didn’t, until a ghost attacked and utterly destroyed his shirt and binder, leaving him fumbling for shreds of fabric and spare coats that he could wrap himself in until he got home. Since then, everyone had known - it wasn’t exactly a bad thing, there were a few dicks, but it hardly bothered him. He was a half ghost, for Christ’s sake, he was more worried about  _that_ secret being revealed than this.

From that point on, the other kids at Casper High had been approaching him, most of them with similar situations to him and asking for advice or just getting to know him, making friends and a little network through the school for them to get around easily without having to worry.

It all started when Jazz had texted him come to the bathroom at the east wing of the school. Upon pushing the door open (and cringing when he realized it was the girl’s bathroom), Jazz immediately rushed up to him and began urgently asking Danny if he had a pad or tampon on hand. He raised a look as though to ask ‘who do you think I am?’ before reaching into the pocket of his jeans, whipping out one wrapped in flimsy purple plastic. With a rushed thank you, Jazz made her way into a stall. However, they weren’t alone.

Valerie was staring at him as he made certain his sister was alright before going to wash his hands, just to make it look like he had, in fact, been to the bathroom - technically, he was skipping class. Again. Feeling eyes on him, he froze up, the water continuing to run over his hands. Looking back, he came to the realization that she had been there the entire time. He opened his mouth to stutter out an excuse, but was quickly shushed with a finger, startling him and making him back up a little bit.

She’d promised not to spill their encounter in return for pads if, and only  _if_ , she ran out of them for herself. He found himself gulping and nodding quickly before pushing out of the bathroom with a racing heart - yeah, she was a… relatively nice girl when she wasn’t in her Red Huntress garb (or talking about ghosts), but that didn’t erase the history he had with her.

The sound of a throat clearing next to him startled him out of his wits, jumping and flailing a little bit as he backed against the wall, only to be met with familiar black and purple attire that immediately set his heart at ease.

“’Nother pad run?” She questioned, a smirk on her face with an eyebrow arched, arms crossed. At Danny’s quiet nod, she sighed quietly before walking towards him. 

“I don’t get why people don’t have a big bag for them - or at least just supply them in the bathroom itself,” she grumbled, pulling him along by the arm and steering him towards their class.

“Hey, they spend all their funds on fixing ghost damage, I don’t think they could even afford it,” he replied with a grin. And that’s how he became the known provider of pads.


End file.
